


un-wanted

by freshlydead (minigami)



Series: let's burn it down [2]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Figh Club, Gen, let's burn it down au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/freshlydead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the drakes used to be one of the wealthiest families of gotham. <br/>tim hasn't been a drake in a long, long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	un-wanted

The posters come out alright, but Tim is not satisfied. There's something off about the composition, about the font and everything else.

  
Kon says they are great, but since he's tried more than once to use Comic Sans on his essays, his opinion doesn't exactly count.

Tim knows he is obsessing over something stupid, that no one will notice the damn difference, but he can't help it.  
He wants them to be perfect. He wants to erase the smirk off Jason Todd's face with a fucking work of art.

* * *

Jason's apartment downtown is kind of the headquarters of the Movement. It's small and cluttered, but it has wifi, coffee and a huge ass coach in the hybrid of kitchen and living room where they spend most of their time.

It's Jason's house, but he is almost never in it. He is always away, working or doing whatever he does to keep the Movement alive, getting in trouble and talking his way out of it when he thinks they doesn't need the attention.

Tim knows there is a method to his actions. Everything Jason does, everything he says and writes has its place in the great and unknown scheme that is Jason Todd's Movement. 

He is the soul and the brain and the fists, and Tim is attracted to the sound of his rage and the smell of the cigarrettes he inhales as if instead of nicotine they contained oxigen.

* * *

Tim doesn't know what pushes him to say that he'll take care of the design of the leaflets and the posters. What's more, if Jason had said "No" with anything else but that stupid, superior smirk, he would have left the subject alone. 

It was not the case. And that's why Tim has spent the last week working in the little free time he has, trying to impress an asshole who doesn't like him just because he was born in a wealthy home.

(His dad has been dead for almost three years, and his mother for much more time than that, and Jason's commentaries about them and his supposed money and everything else piss him off and make him remember.

Jason Todd should stop talking as if he knew the fuck about his family.)

* * *

  
Tim goes one sunday morning to Jason's apartment. He knows Jason will be awake, and probably alone, and when he opens the door with a spare key he has taken from Steph, he sees he is right.

  
Jason is in his pyjama pants drinking what it smells like coffe from a chipped cup, watching something on the TV. Tim kneels on the floor, with the door behind him, and takes the rolled up posters and the packages of leaflets from his backpack. Jason doesn't say anything. He turns off the TV and looks at him, inquisitive and slightly annoyed.

Tim leaves everything by the door and opens it again. Before going out, he looks at Jason, sprawled bare-chested on the coach.

"Those are the posters I told you I'd make. Use them or don't, I don't care."

With that, he gets out of the apartment, closing the door after him, his hands fists inside the pockets of his hoodie.

(He _cares_ , and he doesn't understand why, because he doesn't even like the guy.

Tim hates not knowing things.)

* * *

On Monday, his posters are everywhere. He finds them on campus, in his bus stop, even on the underground.

Some days later, he receives a text with only one word, "thanks". He doesn't answer, not even to ask who sent it.

He doesn't erase it, either. He just lets it sit on his phone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and with this i think i'm going to bed


End file.
